Tengoku Chikyu Jigoku Vol Four
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: The three worlds have returned for a fourth year and this time, they are starting to merge through small ties. Taro learns the mystery behind Robin. Why exactly is Max so determined to reconnect with his old friends? All the once while old secrets resurface and new headaches form around heaven, earth, and hell.
1. I'm in Hell

I'm in Hell

-Ben-

Hello again. You've met most of us and now here is the story.

Last time, I got in contact with Max and Lisa. For some reason, I've been talking to both more often lately. In fact, I'm meeting with Lisa today. She was the one who set up the date. At first, I didn't know what to think.

"You sure about this?" I text her.

"Sure, unless you're busy," she wrote back.

"No, not at all," I wrote to her. I sent her another message saying, "What time?"

"Whenever you like," she wrote back.

"And when would that be?"

"Whenever!"

I frowned at the screen before me. I hate when people do this. "Fine, how does noon sound?"

"Okay, I'll see you at the bar."

I read over the message again. _Right…_ I glanced over at Julie and Kele. They probably won't even notice when I leave.

I came down to the local bar at about noon. I looked at my cell phone. _Okay, it's about to be ten minutes after and she's still not here._ I think she did this when we were kids as well.

"Hey!" I heard someone shouting. I looked up to see Lisa running towards me. Despite her telling me that she had slimmed down, she still looked chubby in her thighs and arms. Lisa came within inches of me before she stopped to catch her breath. I followed my arms across my chest.

"You're late," I told her. Lisa gave me a goofy smile before waving me off.

"My bad," she said. I tried my best to keep a straight face with her. Somehow, I think I'm starting to remember her now.

"Did you have a stuffed bear named Buzz?" I asked in the bar. Lisa looked up at me like I asked her a dumb question.

"Of course!" she said aloud. "I still do!"

"How's Max?" I asked.

"Good," Lisa replied. "How are Kele and Julie?"

"Good," I said, nodding. "They are good." Then, another question crossed my mind. "I don't understand." Lisa's drink slid towards her.

"Don't understand what?" she asked.

"Why is Max contacting us after all of this time?" I asked. Lisa sat back, thinking about that.

"You know, he didn't tell me why either," she said. I gave her a strange look.

"He didn't?" I asked. Lisa shook her head.

"Hm," I said. I looked at the last text message Max sent me. "I'm still looking for everyone else." I keep meaning to ask him why. Something else always gets in the way, you know? That's a lame excuse, but it's the truth.

"It's strange," Lisa spoke up. I turned my head towards her.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Us sitting here, talking like this after so long," she added.

"Oh!" I said once I got what she was saying. "It is."

"So what happens now?"

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. _What are you thinking, Maxxie? Why now?_

"Maybe he'll tell us himself soon," Lisa suggested. I only shrugged and shook my head.

"I really can't speak for him," I told her. I ended up paying both of our tabs afterwards.


	2. Make a Move, Man

Make a Move, Man

-Julie-

Usually, I am not one to complain, but I just have to say this. Please bear with me here.

Two years came to this? I'm the only one really doing any work around here! My boyfriend and best friend pretty much do jack shit. They have no ambition. I am the adult at work and at home. I cook for them, I clean up after them, I pay the bills, and everything else in between. I lowered my head, gritting my teeth. I can't take this shit anymore!

I am so sorry to put you all through this. Please bear with me.

Ben acts like a little useless child. All he does is sit on his computer and play Facebook games all day. He barely comes to the dining room to share a meal with me. I can't even get him to hold a full conversation with me. He's only half-listening as he stares at his stupid laptop screen. He's just as bad at work too. If he put half as much energy into his job at IT as he did with his games, he would be in a high position now. But, no! My boyfriend decides that he's just going pretty much be a lazy bum for the rest of his life and sponge off of me.

Kele's no better either.

Though I admit he's more level than Ben, he too is a bum. He's a homebody as well. Kele stays in his room and plays his guitar and writes songs. Sometimes, he plays video games with Ben in our room. Neither one really takes their jobs seriously. At this rate, we'll be stuck in that awful basement in our company doing IT work forever. (I don't even know what I'm doing and I'm the manager there. That's a whole nother issue, however.)

I lowered my head to the table and groaned. Why do I even bother? Something's got to change around here. I'm not going to be doing this crap anymore. That's it; starting tomorrow I'm putting my foot down. I'm not going to take this! I'm tired and I just want something nice for myself. Is that too much to ask for?

I sat back in the chair looked up at the ceiling. But… How the hell do I go about doing that? They never really listen to me at all and I'm expected to change things around here? If only there was some way too…

I looked up when I heard the front door open. "Oh, I didn't expect you to come by yet," I said.


	3. Hell to Heaven

Hell to Heaven

-Russell-

I see her every day. I don't really know much about her. She seems put off by me, though. I can't exactly understand why. I run into and try to find out the answer. I run into her today at the grocery store again. For some reason, I keep finding her here. No, I am not stalking her. I would never do that to a woman. I'm not obsessed with her either. I just want to know more about her.

Anyway, I run into her again. This time, I have a strategy to try and talk to her for once. No, I'm still not stalking her. I just want to at least know her name. I peek up from the fresh fruit section. She's over at the meat section this time. Meat. That very word makes me tremble. It's really murder, that's what it is! Those poor animals deserve to live normal lives just like the humans do. Meat is just disgusting murder!

Oh, she's starting to walk away. I quickly follow. Again, this isn't stalking. I just have to know who she is. I followed her all the way out of the store. When we rounded the corner, she disappeared from in front of me. I stopped in my tracks. _Okay, where did she go?_ I paused when someone grabbed me on the shoulder. I slowly glanced behind me. A pair of amber eyes glared at me. I put up my hand in a little wave.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Why do you keep following me?!" she snapped. Oh, crap! She's caught me. There's only one way out of this. I turned around with a big smile on my face.

"I just want to get to know," I answered. Those amber eyes narrowed their glare at me.

"Why?!" she snapped.

"You're really pretty," I confessed. She snorted at me as soon as I told her that. I gave her a funny look.

"What?" I asked.

"You are full of shit," she said.

"And why is that?" I don't think I helped out the situation at all with my weird smile. (I don't know why everyone thinks it's weird. I end up freaking up everyone with it. It's probably the reason why I never had a girlfriend in the past. To be honest, I was amazed that I had friends when I was younger back in Tokyo. Never mind that, I'm digressing here. Don't' mind me.)

She let go of my shoulder, backing up. "You are just creepy. Stay away from me!" She turned to run off. I put up my hand in a vain attempt to stop her.

"Wait!" I called out. "I'm Russell Hunt. What's your name?" She gave me the finger before turning the corner. I lowered my hand, disappointed. In the end, I still didn't learn anything about her. At least I got her to talk to me though. That should count for something, right? Am I right? I hope that I am, because otherwise…


	4. Hell to Earth

Hell to Earth

-Robin-

I love my new friend. He's just so cute! I get a kick out of pressing Taro's buttons. I can't help it; his reaction to me is so adorable. I always try to track him down and play with him. He doesn't seem to enjoy my games, but that doesn't stop me. It's just nice to have somebody to mess with. I don't do it to be mean. It's just how I bond with people I happen to like. Taro isn't the first that I enjoy winding up, however. I happened to run into my first by chance.

Today started out as another game before my past caught up to me. Of all people, I didn't expect _him_ to find me again. I thought that he would've cut me off just like the others did. When he called my name, everything around me stopped. I turned around, tilting my head. I know this man standing before us. He's my age and wears glasses just like me.

"Matty?" I asked. "Matty?" I slowly walked forward. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Robin?" he asked. My jaw dropped once I realized who it was.

"Matty!" I exclaimed. Matty rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that," he hissed. I rushed forward to hug him, but he pushed me away. I looked up at him, pouting.

"Matty?" I whimpered. He groaned and shook his head.

"You are too old to be acting like this!" Matty shouted. I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Where have you been?" Matty asked.

"Excuse me," another voice spoke up. We turned and saw little Taro staring at us. I gave him a bold, little smile. He started back away as I walked up towards him. I leaned down so that our faces came within inches of each other.

"Taro-kun," I said in a low, child-like voice. "This is my brother, Matty."


	5. I'm in Heaven

I'm in Heaven

-Himeko-

I love the men. There is no denying it. I just love men and I love to have sex with them. That's what they're there for after all. Now, I've had my taste over the years. Few have met my expectations. However, only one tops them all.

Danny is a fine man. When I first saw him on his motorcycle, I just had to have him. I spotted him at the local convenient store. I won't bother with a pretense here. I was out looking for a date. The pickings weren't really impressive that evening. Most of the guys there were old men. Sorry, but I only fuck hot guys. So far, that's not turning out to be the case tonight. Damn it, I really wanted some action too. I sighed to myself over my cold tea. _Don't tell me I'll have to…_

I happened to look up and see him pulling up on his motorcycle. Curiosity drew me over to the window. When the rider took off his helmet, my tea hit the floor and spilled everywhere at my feet. Hello, sexy biker with dark blonde hair! I raced outside to make my presence known. As soon as I made it outside, his eyes locked onto mine. I licked my lips and flipped back my own blonde hair.

"Hey there," I greeted him. That handsome man smiled at me.

"Well, this is quite the welcoming party," he said.

"Oh, so you're new here?"

"You can say that."

Okay, this is interesting. "Care for me to show you around this boring little town?"

The sexy man raised an eyebrow at me. "Why would you do that?"

"Just because," I said with a wink.

"I thought you said it was boring," he said. "Why would I want a tour around a town that has never?" I smirked at him as I made my way over.

"Hey now," I said in a low voice. "I didn't say it was all boring." I took a seat on his bike and leaned in close to his ear. "I can show you the most interesting shit around here." The sexy man turned to me with a perplexed face.

"And where would those be?" he asked.

"Care to take me along on your bike?" I offered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "I could be pretty dangerous." I smirked at his teasing.

"Oh please," I said. "I can take danger." That was all it took to get this party started. The sexy man and I hit the road.

"I'm Himeko!" I shouted. "What's your name?"

"Call me Danny," the hot guy told me.


	6. House of Angels

House of Angels

-Natalia-

I hate this house sometimes. There is nothing but girls here, nothing but selfish, loud, and crazy here. I hate having to look over my roommates. They are all grown angels for Pete sake! I should be able to look after myself. Why do I have to play the mother in this situation? I'm getting too old for this shit! Yeah, I said it and I don't care what you think about how I should talk as angel!

They are all so annoying! Each one is bad in their own way!

Himeko constantly brings her boyfriends by the apartment to fuck them in her room. It all drives us insane. It got to the point that I had to tell her to do that at a hotel. "Fuck you," she told me back. I wanted to smack her so badly when she told me that.

Yoshiko lacks self-control. She doesn't know how to stop. She'll eat too much, over drink, fight, and sleep around with many men. I don't know how to rein her in. The harder she tries to control herself, the worse it gets. In the end, she just gave up.

Liz is too violent for my taste. She likes guns, too much. I can't remember barging into her room, shouting at her to turn down her music. Liz always flips me off and turns her music back up. She and always verbal clash with cuss words, leaving me with a big headache.

Izumi's in a cheating relationship. For the record, I don't care about her sexuality. The problem is she's sleeping with a taken woman. Izumi knows this and she doesn't care. I'm sorry, but I am not fond of cheaters. I keep meaning to talk to her about how she's playing a dangerous game here.

Finally, there's Baby Doll. She's the youngest member to our apartment. Her behavior isn't a problem so far, but she's too tied up with whoever murdered her two years ago. This is fine, but I don't like that she's enlisted some outside help in this case. Doesn't she know that connecting with humans can lead to unnecessary ties to the living realm? What if she gets attached to that kid? Not good, not good at all.

Grrr! I've already got a stalker on my hands! I don't need to be baby-sitting too! Now, I get the feelings things are going to get even messier with more ties gravitating towards us. I buried my head in my hands on my bed. God damn it!


	7. Tokyo Story II

Tokyo Story II

Baby Doll looked around the bus stop. "So this is Tokyo?" she asked. "It still manages to surprise me every time I come back here."

"Yep," Masayuki replied. The angel looked over at him.

"So you used to live here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"So why did you leave?" the angel asked. Masayuki looked away rather sheepishly.

"I don't want to talk about it," he admitted. Baby Doll raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" she asked. Masayuki tried to keep his brave face.

"Can you just drop it?" he asked. "I don't want to talk about it."

"And why not?" Baby Doll pushed.

"Just drop it!" he snapped. The angel put up her hands to calm him down.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Let's just go."

"Thank you," Masayuki said. Both headed down the street. He turned his head to face her.

"So, what all are we doing again?" he asked.

"To the library first and then the police station," Baby Doll answered.

"Library and police station," Masayuki repeated back. "Got you." Another thought crossed his head. "You know something," he said.

"What?" she asked. He fought back a chuckle as he looked up and down at her uniform. Baby Doll narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she asked again. Masayuki gave her a little shrug.

"You and I look like we could be boyfriend and girlfriend," he said outright. The boy tried to reach around and take hold of her waist. Baby Doll slapped him on the arm as fast as she could.

"Don't touch me, you idiot!" she shouted. Masayuki drew back his arm, smiling in pain.

"I was just kidding!" he said aloud. Baby Doll snorted as she faced forward.

"You are such a creepy bastard," she said with gritted teeth.

"It was a joke," he repeated.

"Don't talk to me for the rest of this trip," the angel hissed at him.

"Fine," Masayuki said. "I'm sorry I upset you, princess." She walked ahead of him. Masayuki frowned, shaking his head. _Can't she take a joke?_ He jogged to catch up with her as they rounded the corner. Silence carried on until they reached the public library after Baby Doll read the directions. He walked up and opened the glass door.

"After you, princess," Masayuki said. Baby Doll stuck out her tongue and walked by him. _Still bitter about earlier, I see_, the boy thought before he followed her into the building. _She really needs a sense humor._ The glass door swung shut behind him.


	8. 15 Steps

15 Steps

-Natalia-

That creep known as Russell won't let up on me. Everywhere I go, he manages to find me and try and talk to me. He used to just stare at me. Now, it's gotten worse with him trying to talk to me every chance that he gives. This time, he tracked me down on the street and tried to follow me home. He wouldn't let up until I whipped around, glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I asked. The skinny, pale creep looked me in the eye.

"I just want to get to know you," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him, sneering. _What the hell is with this guy? Why would he just fuck off and go away? He's just so creepy and annoying._

"Why?" I hissed. The pissed look on my face did little to turn him away.

He gave me that annoying smile of his. "I think you're pretty."

I snorted at him. "You are just creepy." I felt like choking him every time he saw his face. Why won't he take a hint to leave me alone?

"I'm not!" Russell complained at me.

"Yes, you are," I said, putting my hands on my hips. Russell gave me a hurt look on his face.

"I don't want to be," he said with a whimper.

I rolled my eyes. "Could've fooled me," I mumbled under my breath. He tried to give me puppy dog eyes. I gritted my teeth at him.

"Cut it out," I muttered. Russell pouted at me.

"Just stop," I hissed. "You are a grown man!"

"At least tell me your name," he said in a low voice. I puffed up my cheeks with cold eyes at him.

"Then will you leave me alone?" I asked. Russell nodded his head, pouting. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I muttered. "Natalie."

"Natalie?" he repeated.

"Yes," I said. I leaned in close to his face. "Now go away," I whispered.

"Okay," Russell said with a quick nod. I watched as he turned and walked away. For some reason, I felt myself smiling. That should be the last I see of him for now. I began frowning to myself.

I hope…


	9. I'm in Earth

I'm in Earth

The boys can't understand what's unfolding around them. It just ambushed them from all sides. Sure with the out-of-body experiences and things they had seen in the hidden realm, they would be used to it. However, this is on a completely different scale.

Masayuki has taken it to it well. Baby Doll finds him annoying, but she has a good use for him. He actually doesn't mind it. The boy has taken insults before. Still, he too is curious about her. She says that she died two years ago. Masayuki isn't quite ready to believe that for himself. So what better way than to solve her "murder" and learn more about her along the way? Today in Tokyo should help them out.

Taro is stuck with it. Robin just won't leave him alone. She's worse than Masayuki himself. He doesn't understand what she wants with him. The situation changes when he asks about her. Robin all of a sudden doesn't want to talk. She even starts to look a little bit sad. Taro couldn't exactly figure her out. However, an enigmatic man named Matt just came along and threw things into an even more confusing circle.

Makoto has seen anything yet, but he will. It's only going to take one tough, smart, potty-mouthed angel to nearly complete Earth's meeting with Heaven. When that happens, as one fox warned in dreams, chaos will reign. When this meeting will take place? It's only going to be a matter of time…

That's right. It's only a matter of time before things get really fubar.


	10. Skeptic

Skeptic

Makoto doesn't really believe in anything. He knows about the hidden realm; that doesn't count for him. However, he didn't really believe in anything else. If you told him that angels existed, Makoto would probably just roll his eyes at you and sneer.

However, she's different.

She doesn't act like an angel. She's rude, gun-happy, potty-mouthed, cranky, and out of control. Yet, he finds himself drawn to her. Makoto can't really explain it himself. She just appeared in his life and now she refuses to leave. She refuses to tell him way either. It just kind of happened, to be honest.

Both of them have different version of how this meeting came about. The common elements are: a soda, fight, rude behavior, and storming off. Maybe the soda was a bottle of juice. That little detail doesn't really matter, though. This meeting took place and it just added more damage to the course of fate already unfolding. Like everyone else, Makoto and the angel don't know how it happened or how to stop it. The incident done fucked everything up. Yet, they don't see it or care at the moment.

They might as well go along for the ride while they are at it. Makoto and the angel live on in their rebellion until the acts really begin. However, it is not time to fully get into their story just yet. That is to be saved for later. Later as in the time when heaven, earth, _and_ hell all cross paths and ignite a reaction that sucks in all parties with no exit strategy what so ever. The only thing they will have to survive this mess is each other. Yet, that is not until later. Right now, let us get back to the current storyline at hand.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo…


	11. Earth to Heaven

Earth to Heaven

Masayuki tried to understand her. Baby Doll pretty much treated him like crap, but she needs him. He looked over her shoulder.

"Baby," he said.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Why are you so desperate to catch the people who killed you?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I guess."

"Then why would you bother to ask?"

Masayuki shrugged. "I'm just making conversation here."

"Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Shut up."

"Why not?"

Baby whipped around glaring at him. "Because you are annoying me! You don't get it, do you? You are just assisting me. You and I are not friends. So, stop trying to socialize with me, you creep."

"So?" Masayuki asked. Baby Doll huffed and turned back to the computer. He tilted his head at her back. Why does he take this verbal abuse from her? He says that he is curious, but is that really all?

However, he's not the only one curious about the polar ends surrounding Earth. Taro still had Hell to deal with.


	12. Earth to Hell

Earth to Hell

-Taro-

I don't understand what's going on. This guy is Robin's brother? Why didn't she say anything about him? You would think… I shook my head. This even more confusing than before. Robin folded her arms across her chest.

"Hello, Matt," she said.

The man stared her down. "So this is where you've been hanging," he said.

"Yes, and what of it?"

"Our friends are looking for you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that right?"

"Yes, in fact, Gordy texted me last night asking about you." Taro blinked as he listened to this back and forth. _Gordy?_

Robin's facial expression didn't change. "How is he?"

"Good," Matt said. "And how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Where have you been?" Matt asked. Robin shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been around," she answered. (What Matt hears: "I am pretty much helpless, again.")

"I see," he said, unimpressed.

"How's dad?" she asked. Matt folded his arms across his chest.

"The same as ever," he answered. (What Robins hears: "Still an asshole as always.")

"Uh-huh," his sister muttered. "Now what do you really want, Matty?"

"Look," he said. "Just come home, already."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You already know the reason, Matty!"

"I'll talk to dad if I have to."

Robin shook her head, frowning. "I won't fall for that again."

"Please? We'll talk to him together!"

"No," she hissed. Taro put up his hand.

"Excuse me," he cut in. The siblings turned their attention to him. Taro looked at them rather confused.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what's going on here?" he asked. Robin gave him a huge, wild grin.

"Taro-kun," she said with a V-sign. "This is my dear brother, Matty!"


	13. HeavenEarthHell

.Hell

The second all three worlds crossed paths was when everything got turned upside down. At first, it was just earth meeting hell and heaven, but not at the same time. However, one chance encounter changed the rules.

It began on a Sunday. Makoto was still a lone wolf then. He roamed downtown on that particular day. The reason has been now long forgotten and probably not so important to the story at hand. Anyway, he headed down to the local store. As he was leaving, he bumped into somebody coming in.

"What the hell?!" he snapped. The other person looked up at him, groaning. The older girl next to him lifted her head. Her face looked so round like a little china doll's. Her all black attire added a nice contrast to her light red hair. She gave him an icy glare.

"Watch where you are going, you asshole!" she barked.

"I can say the same thing to you!" Makoto argued back. The older girl narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a bitter tone.

"You heard me," the boy hissed back at her. Both cut icy glares at each other. Either one of them could attack with the thick tension. Sparks dared each other to put up a fight.

"Stop! Break it up!" someone yelled at them. Makoto and the girl looked up to see Ben running towards them. The girl put her hands on her hips.

"And who the fuck are you?!" she barked. Ben made it over to them.

"Don't fight!" he shouted. However, he ended up tripping over a pebble as he came within arm's length of the two would-be fighters.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he went downwards, grabbing them both by the shoulders. When they hit the ground, everyone spun out of control from there.


End file.
